


Improvising!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Crush, Erotic Tickling, Flirting, M/M, Porn Star AU, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Tickling, Teasing, Tickling, Tickling Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: [PORN STAR AU] Yuuri Katsuki has had a long crush on the sexiest man on earth: Victor Nikiforov. One thing: he is a porn star. So what’s a better way to get closer to him than... debuting as a porn star as well? And grabbing that chance to act with Victor! If his ticklish body doesn’t mess up that is.





	Improvising!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 4/5/'18.  
> Prompt: “Oh? You want me to tickle you that badly?”

“And?” Yuuri looked at his friend’s hopeful look and leaned his head back tiredly, his hand that held his phone dropping to his side.

“Rejected. Someone else got it.” Phichit gave him this look of sympathy and he reached out his hand and patted him.

“Well then. I guess we should fire up those photoshoots of yours.” He winked and Yuuri rolled his eyes. Probably not everyone had a friend who wouldn’t make them feel awkward at all about their weirdly perverted objective in life, a friend who was even _helping_ him. 

Yes, Yuuri Katsuki, aged 23 and applying and auditioning for each and every porn thing to star in that involved his most beloved Russian idol Victor Nikiforov. No luck so far. Just now he got rejected for a heated nude photoshoot as Victor’s partner for an American porn magazine. 

“I must’ve been crazy to think I had a chance,” Yuuri sighed. It was quite an understatement to say he chose to follow this adventurous path just to be like Victor. To be _with_ Victor, someday. Phichit continued to pat his shoulder merrily. 

“With that porn resume of yours with only one nude photoshoot on your own _Tumblr_ , a naughty sex line commercial on Japanese TV and one awkward sequence as a side character in a Thai C-movie, well yeah, I guess so,” Phichit said, and Yuuri totally felt not comforted. 

“Thai C-movie, pfff, remember you got me that role,” Yuuri mumbled with a pout. Phichit didn’t react, instead he continued:

“But that must just mean it wasn’t meant to be. No worries. You’ll get your chance!” Now that sounded a little bit more uplifting.

Right at that moment, as if Destiny’s calling, Yuuri’s phone rang, and his heart made a little jump. For a moment he thought, no -- wished, it was the agency to call him back that turning him down for the shoot had been a mistake, but saw a different number.

“....I don’t wanna do another sex line commercial..” he muttered, recognizing the number. Phichit’s patting hand on his shoulder had become rather permanent.

“Come on. We were just talking about your puny resume, it’s not like you got a choice. And who knows, they might be dropping some miracle!” And so Yuuri answered.

[2 months later]

A miracle it was. Phichit had meant it as a joke he admitted later on, but it was definitely a miracle from an unexpected corner. 

Long story short: Victor Nikiforov was about to star in a web series about his passionate and lustful adventure with a Japanese traveler in New York. 

Aaand, seemed like he had done his homework. One way or another, he had stumbled onto Yuuri’s silly commercial video clip, researched more about him, and one thing led to the other: he personally requested to let Yuuri audition for the role, reaching him through the agency where Yuuri got his first real job. 

How unbelievable it was, it was real. Phichit already accused him of performing voodoo, black magic, bribery, to let something like this happen, but this was reality here. Victor Nikiforov, _the_ Victor Nikiforov,  _personally_ recruited him.

After a successful audition, one table- script reading, a formal yet casual one-on-one lunch with Victor to get better acquainted, and one kissing rehearsal, here he was for the real deal: sitting dressed in nothing but a bathrobe, next to the man he had admired, loved, jacked off to since he was a young teenager. 

“He must’ve got crush on you too if he approached you because of _that_ video!” Phichit had mockingly joked at that time, which Yuuri refused to believe. He awkwardly stole a couple of glances but couldn’t look at Victor too long without his face catching fire.

During the lunch meeting he had gotten the guts to ask Victor what made him reach out to him, to which Victor’s only vague answer was “I saw something in you!”. 

Well to be very literal, Yuuri indeed had something _in_ him during that humiliating commercial. He was never going to use vibrators ever again unless it was for work like this. Ugh. Anyway, that was probably not what Victor meant, but Yuuri had decided not to ask anymore, nor cling to that useless hope of Victor actually liking him as more than a co-star. That was ridiculous.

“Well then? Ready for your debut as the sexiest porn star in the world?” Victor winked at him, and Yuuri almost got hard immediately just from that. Which was not welcome right now.

“No that’s _you_!” he squeaked, way too fast. A slight blush appeared on Victor’s cheeks, he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again and led the way further to the hotel room set where they were supposed to shoot the scene. Well, a second rehearsal, without clothes this time and more intimate touching. 

Yuuri was already very excited, trying not to get hard just from the thought of kissing Victor again and going _way_ past that stage.To be more specific, this rehearsal would involve getting a blowjob as a first step to getting erotically used to each other, to get comfortable. 

Yes, that was called _work_. Yuuri could already orgasm by just the thought of that blowjob he was about to get. On camera, but that was only a minor detail. 

“Ready?” The young director asked, and Yuuri swallowed. Actually nope. He was about to see Victor naked. Not for the first time, no, but definitely for the first time _live_. 

Two crew members stepped closer to them and helped them take off their robes for them. Yuuri had imagined it to go in slowmotion like often in his fantasies, but nope, in a split second Victor was butt naked and oh what a pleasure for the eye. Bless the Gods for fulfilling his desires this early in his puny career.

“Action!” Oh. As if on cue, just the ‘action’ made Yuuri’s scripted text turn to dust in his head. Luckily he didn’t have many lines, besides, this rehearsal was for... different purposes. Right. The sex stuff, what porn was all about, for the most of it.

And then there was Victor who was about to lead this. He stepped closer to him and _kissed_ him. More intense, heavier, hotter than that decent rehearsal in clothes. It was hard not to get an instant hard-on and all his experience of masturbating to Victor’s porn didn’t help him at all, yet he somehow managed to control the tingling sensation he felt down there. 

“ _Hmh_ ~” Yuuri moaned, and he felt how Victor dragged him towards the bed. Right, they had to lie down. He helped them take their position on the bed and let the pro guide him. Victor’s hands were everywhere, massaging his bare chest, touching his nipples, tracing his abs (thank youuu years of figure skating training as a hobby) and his mouth ravished him in a way that made Yuuri wish this wasn’t all an act. 

“Yuuri.. Grab the bed frame..” Victor instructed huskily without the others being able to hear, panting in his ear before he took some of the skin of Yuuri’s neck between his teeth, his tongue flicking over the sensitive skin. 

Ah, right. Yuuri had already forgotten the things his character was supposed to do, and they weren’t even difficult. He reached up, grabbed the cold metal of the bed frame and moaned erotically as he arched his back. 

Victor’s big hands traveled down his chest, ribs, fingers trailing them as they became vulnerable because of Yuuri’s position, while hot lips placed wet kisses down the middle of Yuuri’s chest.

“HNGh!” Yuuri twitched and suddenly jolted away from Victor’s touch, his hands releasing the bed frame. He was so quick to pull his arms down that he accidentally hit Victor’s head, and Victor let out a “ _PFFT!_ ” in surprise. Because his lips were still in contact with the skin of Yuuri’s chest, this turned into a raspberry-sorta thing, causing Yuuri to _yelp_ , and he turned onto his side.

“Cut!” Yuuri blushed and looked up at Victor’s surprised face as he heard the director’s steps come near them. 

“S-sorry...” Yuuri mumbled quickly to the both of them, and he hid his face with his arms. 

“I didn’t expect to be so.. sensitive...” he whined. The director laughed in a friendly way.

“ _Sensitive_ hm?” he teased. The entire crew now laughed as well, and Yuuri blushed even more when he heard the low chuckling sound Victor made. He still didn’t dare to look up at him. 

“Sensitive is good. As long as it doesn’t interfere with the filming. Let’s just try again, it’s alright. It was your first time.” How humiliating. Yuuri looked at Victor for the first time and met with a mischievous gaze - if he wasn’t mistaken.

“Don’t worry about it,” he comforted him. Yuuri nodded.

“Alright, start again from the moment Yuuta grabs the bed frame. Remember, that guy likes to expose himself to his partner and be submissive. Erik goes down on him, sloooowly.” Porn instructions were so awkward. 

Yuuri’s character, Yuuta, had to be this passionate person who did embarrassing things like that. Yuuri didn’t like it, but he had no choice. _And_ he’d have to be the bottom later on in this series. Which was not as much of a problem.

Victor’s Erik was the dominant Russian guy who’d make Yuuta do and feel all sorts of things. Oh gosh. Yuuri already unprofessionally looked forward to getting fucked by his co-star, but they were not at that point yet. First.... this.

“Action!” There they were, those hands again. Yuuri hadn’t felt it this clearly during the rehearsal with clothes. It wasn’t the same. His body was on fire the moment Victor trailed his fingertips over his ribs, digging in slightly and --

“ _HEhe_!” Yuuri giggled. Oh shit. It didn’t even take two minutes for him to snort out that embaaarrassing giggle. If he would’ve even believed the Victor-has-a-crush-on-him-too thingie, which he didn’t, then now would be the time to get rid of that illusion. How embarrassing could this be?

“Sorry!” Yuuri apologized again. Same thing all over again. Director stood by their side, gave a few tiny unhelpful instructions for Yuuri such as to relax, to grab the bed firmly and concentrate on his role, and everyone forgave him with the ‘newbie needs to get used to it’-excuse. 

Time for take 3. Same story. Take 4, take 5. Yuuri was starting to feel hopeless. Take 6. More giggles, more squeaks. He wasn’t even getting _close_ to receiving that blowjob with how he interrupted with his ticklish reactions all the time. 

With his shoulders hanging, Yuuri watched how Victor leaned towards the director to mumble a few things he couldn’t hear after the 7th failure. Probably something like, please switch this actor if he does it again. God damn curse his ticklishness. Really. Finally his dream job, and then _this_.

“Hmhm~” Victor hummed happily, poking Yuuri’s chest softly to indicate he had to lie back down. 

“Don’t give up Yuuri. We’ll just keep trying.” Yuuri nodded and breathed in.

“Action!” Well, kissing Victor again for the 8th time today wasn’t a punishment. And Victor kissing his neck, licking him, touching him all over again also wasn’t. Yuuri hated how, after all those failures, the director hadn’t told him he could just skip that part where he grabs the bed frame and stretches himself completely out for Victor. Alas, there wasn’t much he could do about it, so again, he did it. 

Closing his eyes in concentration, he tried to control his body that already wanted to scream with laughter the moment Victor dragged those long fingers firmly over his ribs. In between them. Scratching slowly... Did he _have_ to do that? 

“Ufh...” Good, it wasn’t a giggle, not yet. Yuuri did his best to keep holding the bed frame while he arched his back so Victor could perform his routine on him with hands and tongue. He shuddered when Victor’s fingers traced down his sides. Further down than he had been before. He breathed in and out quickly, focusing on controlling his feelings rather than acting. 

“Hmh..” he moaned when Victor’s tongue also got lower than before: he dipped it into his belly button and Yuuri felt a new wave of ticklishness. And then Victor broke the silence.

“You really are sensitive aren’t you?” Hm..? Yuuri opened his eyes and looked down at him. This wasn’t scripted. They had gotten this far, why was he...?

“W-what?” he asked. Victor glanced up at him and winked. 

“Why don’t you laugh for me?” Yuuri’s stomach felt as if it made a double backflip because of that comment. He wasn’t ready for Victor to suddenly wiggle his fingers lightly against his sides. Yuuri doubled over slightly, his hands still clenching the metal frame above him, soft giggles pouring out of him. 

And Victor continued. He continued the whole thing step by step as written in the script: licking and suckling on Yuuri’s stomach, moving further down ever so slowly, only tickling him was something new.

“Vi- ehehehe E-Eheherik!” Phew, that was close. No one called out cut, and Victor remained in his role, so all Yuuri could think of was to stay in his role as well. 

He shivered as Victor’s fingers wiggled up his sides and ribs and back down again, playing him like a piano. His own lower half arched up a little, his dick getting strangely more erect. 

“S-stop!” Yuuri squeaked, and his hands slipped off the bed frame to grab at Victor’s searching hands. Victor looked up at him and smirked.

“Why?” he asked casually. Yuuri blinked, blushing intensely and his hands that held Victor’s shivered.

“B-because.. it tickles..” he muttered. That had to be the end of it. Nope. Still no ‘cut’. Instead, this odd sequence continued as Victor grabbed his hands and pulled, forcing Yuuri to sit up for a moment.

“It tickles? Good.” Victor then pushed Yuuri back down again, grabbing a tight hold on both his arms and forcing them back over his head until his hands were back in their original position on the bed frame. He leaned closer and gave him the most erotic smile a man can ever have.

“Don’t you let go of this now. And let me see how ticklish you are exactly.” Yuuri’s eyes widened, but Victor’s hands were back where they were, tickling him, with all ten fingers.

“HNghaahhaha!” Yuuri’s own laughter was uncontrollable. He wanted to refuse, to fight him off, to stop this embarrassing display in front of the surprisingly quiet crew and director. 

But the whole situation explained to him they were still acting, still rehearsing, still shooting. The submissive Yuuta he was playing wasn’t a person to refuse Erik’s orders. He had to stay in his role. He _had_ to, it was the least he could do to keep this job and not get kicked out before the release of the first episode. Before even his first sexual intercourse with Victor. Not now he was _this_ close. 

“Oh shihihit!” Oops, he sweared, but no one stopped him. No one stopped Victor, who was now biting down playfully on the ticklish flesh of his abdomen while those wiggling fingers continued to tickle him.

“Yuuta...?” Yuuri gasped when he felt Victor poke the tip of his ... woah! Yuuri gaped at his own dick, surprised how much he had gotten off from just that, and Victor licked his lips. Five fingers scribbled the skin of his inner thigh and Yuuri threw his head back, moaning and giggling. It didn’t take long for him to get even _harder_.

“Oh? You want me to tickle you that badly?” No, no, no! This could in no way be his physical reaction to getting tickled! It must’ve had to do with Victor’s touch and hooooo -- shit! Abort mission! Yuuri moaned and laughed even more when despite tickling his inner thighs with ten scribbling fingers, Victor bent down and took his dick in his mouth - finally back to the script and purpose of this rehearsal.

Yuuri breathed in and out loudly, trying to control his moans and laughter, but they were getting mixed some more as Victor did some things with that mouth that felt like no other blowjob in this world. 

Not that he had gotten many. Not that he had gotten any, in fact. He had only given one with his role in that silly Thai porn movie. Given one, and experienced for the first time what it was like to get fucked by a male. All that for a stupid C-movie, and he wasn’t even a main character so of that whole sequence only 2 minutes got released. 

This was different. No matter how much they were gonna release of this, it didn’t matter. This was pure class, a luxury of the job. 

Even when Victor was tickling him, the arousal was rushing through his entire body as he went down on him. Licked him, sucked him, fingers scribbling over his trembling torso. It was almost as if the tickling increased the pleasure. He didn’t even need to act for that. 

The helpless feeling of being able yet unable to let go of that damn bed frame... The way Victor attacked his body with ticklish yet fantastic sensations.

“N- _noho_! Oh p-please!” Yuuri laughed. Victor tickled his tummy, his thighs again, scribbling a path all over him with the center of his attention being Yuuri’s dick that was still getting the best blowjob ever.

“P-please don’t stop --” Yuuri wheezed. Victor chuckled. 

“I won’t~” Yuuri forgot that they were actually acting. He was glad he did, because he then got the most devastating orgasm he ever felt, surrounded by director + crew, but who cared. This was a state of bliss he was in now and no one could take that from him. 

Wow. His head was spinning. His body was burning... 

“ _Cut_!” Oh right. Pulled back straight onto earth, into their filming set, Yuuri let his eyes flutter open and he caught his breath.

“Eheh!” he giggled when Victor tickled his exposed armpit, and now that they weren’t acting anymore he did dare to pull his arms back down and he rolled onto his side, turning away from Victor in embarrassment.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” his Russian co-star asked sweetly. Yuuri covered his face.

“Nooo~” he whined. While the director, writer and camera crew discussed with each other a few steps away, Yuuri turned his head and glanced shyly at Victor.

“W-why.. what were you even... doing?” he mutterd, still not believing what just happened. Victor shrugged.

“Improvising? I just thought you might need to get used to that uhm.. sensitivity of yours. What’s a better way than exploiting it? I must admit though, that was _hot_.” Again a wink like that, and Yuuri’s dick throbbed despite just cumming. Oops.

“That was GREAT!” Yuuri jolted when the director suddenly sat next to them on their bed. 

“You see, when Nikiforov actually told us not to interfere we weren’t sure what you two were planning. But I must say, I liked that! It’s kinky!” he said energetically. Yuuri frowned. You two? Victor smiled.

“Really?” Yuuri said. Victor looked all smug as if he knew that would happen.

“Yeah. We might need to change some lines though -- like Yuuta doesn’t actually tell Erik that he is ticklish, Erik _asks_ him. He _explores_ it like it’s a new erotic discovery, something he wants --” and bluhbluhbluh. 

The director wiggled his fingers, waved his arms and had such a passionate speech about this sequence, but Yuuri was staring shamelessly at Victor’s dick that was still uncovered. Victor was hard too. Whether it was those weird tickles, or that fucking awesome blowjob, Yuuri had stirred some serious arousal in Victor, and he so bad wanted to just...

“Katsuki, you with me? Do you agree?” The director snapped his fingers playfully in front of Yuuri’s face. Yuuri got pulled away from his trance and he quickly nodded.

“Ah, yes! Yes yes!” he said. Yes to what? Oops, he missed that part. 

“Alright man! Let’s do this!” The director clapped his hands and walked back towards the team. Yuuri cocked his head and then turned slowly to look at Victor. 

“What... did I just say yes to?” he asked. Victor snickered charmingly.

“They’re going to change the script,” he said. Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“Change?!” he asked. Victor laughed and patted his shoulder.

“Not that much, don’t worry. Still the same storywise, it’s just that Erik now has a tickle kink.” Tickle kink. Yuuri’s head began to spin again. Tickle kink... Tickle kink...

“Meaning you don’t need to control yourself. You don’t need to _act_...” Victor was suddenly very close, touching their foreheards together, and Yuuri held his breath. His heart was stopping... 

“You could just let me do the work. And _feel_. Okay? And don’t forget some of your lines of course, but we’ll work on that.” Yuuri kept blushing and nodded.

“Y-y-yes.” Victor finally got his bathrobe back and his nudeness disappeared out of sight again. Sigh. Yuuri kept on dreaming while he put on his own bathrobe. Erik with a tickle kink. This meant from now on he would get more rehearsals like this. 

Even the real filming could be like this.. With him laughing, submitting himself to the pleasure, and Victor doing this and that... Pfff, now don’t get hard again body... But this actually meant they weren’t firing him. He was spinning this series around, and he liked that. Now, keep this up and he would be ready for... intercourse! He was sooo doing fine now! 

“Yuuri?” Victor called from around the corner of the set where he was drinking some water.

“Been wanting to say this for a while. I actually recruited you because I like you a lot. Wanna go grab a drink with me later after work?” 

Holy shit. He was _not_ fine. Yuuri then and there fainted and collided with the floor. Life was toooo good! 


End file.
